Falling down
by Vladluk
Summary: Levi Rivaille era conocido como un criminal de grandes habilidades en cuanto a las peleas callejeras y defensa personal. ¿Que pasaria si de un dia a otro su vida cambiara? 'Este es el trato, protegerás a mi sobrino de cualquier peligro que se presente. Cumplirás cada una de sus órdenes y a cambio, te daré lo que más anhelas. Una vida tranquila, una nueva vida.' Ereri.
1. Chapter 1

Levi a simple vista era un joven serio, de ojos fríos y afilados que siempre están en constante movimiento siguiendo a su presa. Incluso muchas personas se atreverían a pensar que aquel hombre no era más que un demonio. Un demonio casi tan inexpresivo y con una mirada tan fría que haría llorar al mismísimo Lucifer. Independientemente de las creencias de quien lo pensara.

Pero no era así, ni siquiera se acercaba un poco a como en realidad era aquel francés de cabellos azabaches.

Era un simple humano. Uno que le toco vivir para su desgracia en una familia de pocos recursos, una familia que no pudo otorgarle algo que cualquier persona necesita.

''Amor''

''Felicidad''

''Dinero''

Vale tal vez lo último no era tan necesario, pero el si lo consideraba de esa manera.

Por ello se fue. Abandono a su madre y a su hermana sin ninguna señal de dolor o arrepentimiento, como si fueran basura, un simple estorbo que debes patear e ignorar. Así lo consideraba Levi.

¿Y cómo no las consideraría así? Su vida para él era tan monocroma y difícil que no tuvo otra opción, Siempre culpando a las personas que lo rodeaban.

Las cosas no habían mejorado al huir de casa. En realidad habían empeorado ya que se empezó a involucrar en peleas, robos e infinidad de cosas negativas.  
Con el tiempo desarrollo un instinto de supervivencia, tuvo que enseñarse así mismo el defenderse el solo. Acostumbrarse a la falta de un ambiente cálido que nunca podría disfrutar ni sentir.

Y justo ahora se encontraba corriendo como un alma que lleva el diablo sintiendo como su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Esos estúpidos que lo acompañaban todo el tiempo lo habían abandonado. Sentía las voces de los dos oficiales de policía siguiéndole a sus espaldas.

En un intento de que lo perdieran de vista, giro de manera brusca por un callejón. Sí que tenía mala suerte ya que este no tenía salida alguna.

—Maldición. —Gruño molesto al ver que no tenía más alternativa que entregarse. De una manera tan estúpida pisoteando su propio orgullo. ¡Solo había intentado tomar prestado un anillo! Pero como siempre, la estúpida ''victima'' grito y eso alerto a las personas que pasaban por allí.

—Erwin Smith, oficial de policía. Entregase de manera pacífica. —Dijo un oficial que se encontraba apuntándole con una pistola. Cabello rubio cuidadosamente peinado y unas gruesas cejas que a pesar de la oscuridad no pasaban desapercibidas por el más joven.

—Esto es un malentendido.

—Claro, pequeño campeón. —Ríe con sorna inspeccionándolo con la mirada.

Levi frunció el ceño, odiaba ver que incluso alguien que debería ser un serio defensor de la justicia se estuviese burlando de su altura.

—Bien…—Suspiro y extendió sus brazos, juntando sus muñecas. El contrario comprendió al momento y aprisiono ambas con unas esposas.

Lo dirigió hacia la patrulla mientras sacaba un radio y le avisaba a su compañero acerca de que ya lo habían capturado. Le obligo a entrar al automóvil.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no iban a la estación de policía. Ya la habían pasado de largo. Levi creyó que Erwin se había equivocado y cogería el primer retorno que encontrara. Pero no fue así.

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver como se dirigían a alta velocidad a las afueras de la ciudad. Miro con duda al más alto exigiendo una respuesta ahora mismo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Shh…la curiosidad mato al gato. —Dijo Erwin conduciendo totalmente concentrado.

Levi se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando hacia la ventana. Se sentía preocupado en cierta parte, ¿Y si era un tipo de miembro de una secta y pensaban sacrificarlo lejos de la civilización? Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando.

Solo iría a la cárcel.

Lo obligarían a recoger el jabón.

Se pudriría toda su existencia dentro.

Excelente vida.

No se dio cuenta cuando se detuvieron. Hasta que técnicamente lo arrastraban fuera del auto y lo obligaban a caminar hacia dentro de un pequeño edificio nada llamativo. Y con ''nada llamativo'' me refiero casi a un edificio de sabrá dios cuantos metros y con luces fosforescentes que se notarían a kilómetros de distancia.

Erwin lo empujo adentro de la estructura. Eso no era una cárcel, cualquier idiota lo sabría. ¿Entonces porque está allí? Miro interrogante a Erwin, el cual lo ignoraba olímpicamente mirando hacia todos lados, excepto a él.

— ¡Erwin! Al fin llegas, ¿Ya has encontrado al crio?

—Sí, no se dejaba atrapar. Pero después de mucho lo he logrado.

—Perfecto, ahora llévalo con él.

— ¿Qué planean hacerme? —Interrogo Levi que se había quedado callado mucho tiempo. — ¿No se supone que eres un policía?

Erwin solo atino a reír y a negar con la cabeza repetidas veces por varios minutos, despertando más la curiosidad del azabache.

—Lo soy...Solo que en estos momentos permíteme dudar de mi profesión.

— ¿A qué te refie…?

No lo dejo terminar, lo dejo inconsciente golpeándolo con fuerza en la nuca. Cayo inconsciente al suelo haciendo un sonido estruendoso que hizo girar en su dirección a más de uno. Erwin sin prestar mayor atención lo cargo en sus hombros como si se tratase de un saco de patatas.

* * *

-(n)-

* * *

Se removió un poco aun con los ojos cerrados. Sentía como si estuviese acostado en una superficie cómoda y cálida. Algo que nunca había sentido en toda su vida acostumbrado a dormir solo con una que otra cobija en el frio suelo.

—Sí que duermes…Despierta, ya es de día.

Levi abrió sus ojos con pereza, dando un ligero respingo al primeramente despertar ver a un hombre de rasgos adultos, técnicamente, un hombre muy viejo en realidad.

— ¿Quién eres?-Dijo de manera amenazante mientras se levantaba de una manera exaltada de la cama.

—Tranquilo, Soy Dot Pixis. Seguro te preguntaras que haces aquí y otras cosas…

Levi solo asintió con la cabeza confundido. El hombre suspiro mientras bebía de una copa alcohol.

—Sé que eres un criminal, se absolutamente todas las ocasiones en las que has estado involucrado en un robo y en peleas.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? –Frunció el entrecejo.

—Es simple. En cada una de esas situaciones has hecho cosas graves que no solo te dejarían en prisión. Tu no quieres seguir viviendo este tipo de vida. ¿O me equivoco?

Levi se quedó callado asintiendo de manera silenciosa indicándole que continuara.

—Bien, entonces te propondré algo. Tienes habilidades especiales que me ayudarían mucho. Este es el trato, protegerás a mi sobrino de cualquier peligro que se presente. Cumplirás cada una de sus órdenes y a cambio, te daré lo que más anhelas. Una vida tranquila, una nueva vida.

— ¿Por qué me rebajaría a trabajar para un mocoso?-Chasqueo la lengua mirándolo de manera desafiante.

— ¿Por qué no lo harías?

Se quedaron ambos callados en un silencio incómodo. Pixis se levantó de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado. Se dirigió a la puerta y le dio una última mirada al contario.

—Tienes hasta esta tarde para decidirte, si no iras a prisión. –Dijo antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta. Levi suspiro reflexionando acerca de aquella propuesta.

¿Aceptar o no?


	2. Chapter 2

-Levi pov-

¿Aceptar o no aceptar?

No sabía que hacer realmente era una gran oportunidad por más que me constara admitirlo. Pero el siempre hecho de cuidar a un crio como si fuera su niñera es tonto.

No voy a aceptar.

Como oyeron, ¡Ni de coña pienso aceptar! ¡No me importa si tengo que pasar toda mi vida en prisión! Para mi todos se pueden ir a la mierda.

Además, tal vez la comida de la cárcel sea buena.

Tal vez tenga amigos.

Tal vez...

Tal vez…

No, No quiero recoger el jabón, voy a aceptar.

¿Qué? Tengo que ver los pro y contras de ambas decisiones, ahora que me pongo a pensar veo mejor la opción de cuidar a un niño a que me den por detrás. Por el simple hecho de que ni de joda seria pasivo. Además lo que menos quiero es meterme en un embrollo de esos. Además tal vez no sea tan malo solo tengo que actuar como una niñera hasta que el sobrino del vejete se hastié de mi….

Abrí la puerta de la habitación. Pude ver un gran pasillo con una alfombra roja y pequeños detalles de triángulos blancos en esta. Las paredes perfectamente en buen estado y de un color crema con varios cuadros decorándola.

Comenzó a caminar buscando al viejito pelón de la mañana. Iba a aceptar, pero iba a poner también mis condiciones. No dejaría que se aprovechara de mi pobre situación económica. Así que si Pixis quería jugar, yo también lo haría.

Suspire jadeante, no era de las personas que se cansaban tan rápido, pero he de reconocer que ese pasillo era inmenso. Seguí caminando varios minutos, hasta que vi al parecer a una chica que salía de su habitación. De cabello castaño corto y ojos verdes. Ella al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando se sonrojo un poco y se sonrió apenada mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Disculpe, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Es un nuevo empleado?

Asentí con la cabeza.  
—Oh comprendo, Soy Ellen Jaeger, Cualquier cosa que necesite saber puede avisarme.

—Bueno…yo buscaba a Dot Pixis.

—Debe estar en el primer piso, en el salón principal. Normalmente está allí por las mañanas.

—Comprendo.

Ella siguió sonriendo, solo que ahora de forma incomoda, se notaba demasiado. Como si esperara que dijera otra cosa. Cosa que no hize, Después de todo ¿Qué iba a decir?

Ellen frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza, empezó a caminar. Se detuvo unos segundos y se giró hacia mí.

—De nada, nada que agradecer. –Chasqueo la lengua y desapareció por los pasillos de aquella infernal y gigante casa.

Ah, con qué era eso. ¿Qué esperaba? ''Oh linda señorita, Gracias por su gran ayuda. Soy un fracaso sin usted, deje que la alabe y agradezca en mil idiomas que solo alguien lo suficientemente ebrio se atrevería a hablar. '' Pues no, no lo haría.

Camine un poco más y pude ver un ascensor estaba a punto de entrar hasta que vi a una chica de rasgos asiáticos y cabello negro cayendo por sus hombros. Me sobresalte un poco, esa chica me recordaba al aro.

Suspire y entre al elevador. ¿Qué casa tendría un jodido elevador? Pues esta, seguro que estos tipos tenían demasiado dinero. No suena nada mal pedir ''prestado'' un poco.

La asiática me miraba de manera fija sin parpadear ni siquiera un segundo, era algo intimidante. Claro, que no demostré nada. Me quede mirando la nada esperando que el elevador se detuviera y el aro saliera para sentirme más tranquilo.

No ocurrió.

Iba también al primer piso, espere paciente a que el elevador siguiese bajando del octavo al primer piso.

* * *

-Eren pov-

—Estoy seguro de que te agradara tu guardaespaldas Eren.

—Lo dudo… ¿Sabe? Tengo 18 años, ya puedo cuidarme solo.

Suspire y puse los ojos en blanco. Siempre he sido el más sobreprotegido de la familia al ser heredero de la empresa de mi padre.

Desde varias generaciones mi familia se encarga de una empresa que se dedica en la elaboración de cosméticos y demás productos.

Mi madre hace unos años atrás…desapareció, sin dejar ningún rastro. Dejándome a mí y a mis hermanas Ellen y Mikasa solos con nuestro padre. Es por ello que somos muy sobreprotegidos. Especialmente yo y Ellen, ya que Mikasa es adoptada. Sus padres murieron y eran socios de mi padre.

Gruñí un poco ante ese recuerdo, no es que no quisiera a Mikasa, pero realmente detesto que no deje que nadie se me acerque…si me preguntan, ella seria mil veces mejor que cualquier espía del FBI.

Me desvié de mis pensamientos al sentir el estruendoso ruido de un portazo. Mire hacia la puerta y pude ver a un chico de cabello negro. Algo bajito a decir verdad, vestía…vestía…bueno, con ropas algo descuidadas y algo rotas.

—He decidido aceptar el contrato, vejete de mierda.

—Sabía que lo harías. —Mi tío Pixis sonrió de forma ladina. — Él es mi sobrino, Eren Jaeger.

Me miro extrañado y luego se giró hacia mi tío exigiendo una explicación. Enarque una ceja yo también confundido debido a la reacción del contrario.

—Soy Eren Jaeger, Un gusto. —Dije en un intento de calmar el ambiente tan tenso.

—…Me esperaba cuidar a un mocoso de nueve e incluso doce años… ¿Pero un adolescente? ¿Estás de coña?

—Es un poco tonto, necesita protección.

—Los estoy escuchando. —Fruncí el entrecejo muy irritado. No me agradaba sus maneras de hablar estando yo presente.

—Lo siento Eren. Rivaille por favor tranquilícese, la paga será buena.

—Más le vale. —El enano gruño y nos miró mal. Yo me encontraba demasiado molesto como para tomarle importancia. —Aun así, tengo varias demandas.

— ¿Y cuáles son esas demandas?

—Quiero que todos los días me paguen. Nada de esas mierdas de pago mensual o esas cosas.

—Usted demanda mucho. —Le interrumpí con un tono de irritación en mi voz. — Debe ser muy bueno como para hacer ese tipo de demandas…

—Lo soy mocoso, así que te quedas callado o no te protegeré y te partiré la cara.

—Eso quiero verlo.

—Ya, Ya tranquilícense.

Pixis interrumpió y suspiro mientras le daba un trago a una copa, ese hombre se le vivía tomando.

—Mañana comenzaras Levi, te dejaremos un uniforme para que no te estés paseando con esas fachas por toda la casa. Ya sabes los términos, obedecerás a Eren todo el tiempo y lo acompañaras a todos lados.

Yo sonreí ante los términos, hará todo lo que yo le diga…Hare que se fastidie tanto que no aguantara ni siquiera un día en esta casa.

No pienso dejar que se quede.

* * *

**Por si tienen duda, Ellen es el gender bender de Eren ^^ en este fanfic será su hermana.**


End file.
